Skinny, Not Tall
by Aingirl
Summary: We all know about Slender Man's signature things; his lack of face, his long arms, his tentacles, and particularly his height. What most of us seem to overlook is how he would seem if he wasn't the one looking down on us...
1. Patience is not Always a Virtue

**Heya! This is my second Creepypasta fic, and is sort of a sequel to my first one, which is a oneshot. The reason why I'm posting it up as a separate story is because the focus story line is completely different from the oneshot. It starts off with the same focus, but quickly changes after the first chapter. You'll see what I mean... -v-**

**Also, this is a particularly different kind of story for Creepypasta. There's not very much blood and gore, but there _is_ dark references and extremely homicidal personalities galore, so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was doing something that was completely routine. It wasn't anything _special _by his standards; in fact, he did it almost _all the time_. This time was no different.

Well, perhaps it was _slightly _different.

He was following someone. Yes, when you say _anything_ with only four words it sounds incredibly simple, but most of the time there's a whole new meaning behind it. This was one of those times.

You see, he wasn't following this person for what he normally did so for. _Normally,_ he would follow someone for food. _Normally_, he would have let them see him by now. _Normally,_ he would have already begun his attack.

Strangely enough, this was an exception.

He was only watching this particular human for researching reasons. He had done it before, more than once, but not regularly in the least. He only watched humans without hunting them if they did something extremely out of the ordinary, in which he usually got very excited about and watched them for a week or so.

In this case, this particular human had done something that, while probably perfectly normal for the human themselves, he had never seen (or heard) before. It had made a strange noise. A happy noise, but it didn't come out in short breaths like 'laughter'. It was more like that 'talking' thing that humans did, but with more... life. He couldn't really explain it.

He had been watching the human for about a week, now. He was getting bored, and getting bored fast. The human hadn't made that noise since he started watching them, and seemed completely ordinary. It had friends, it watched TV, it spent a lot of time on the computer, and it had a dog in which it played with regularly. He had been very pleased with himself that he had remained invisible for all the times the human _should_ have seen him, but didn't.

However...

He was beginning to get tired. Very tired. He hadn't regenerated once since he had started watching the human, for fear he might have missed the human making the noise. But he was overusing his powers; teleporting and changing his height were simple tasks, but staying invisible sapped his energy like decaf. He knew he was being foolish draining all his energy like this, but his curiosity refused to be satisfied.

_What_ a _dolt_...

**...**

It was a cloudy afternoon. The human was walking down the street from where it had gotten off the bus from school towards it's home. Like usual, he was following it. He was barely able to stand up straight due to exhaustion, and every step he took felt like he was carrying several rocks with each tendril.

By the time the human reached it's home he was ready to collapse. He came to the conclusion that if the human didn't make the noise again by the time it was night, he would just leave the human alone, regenerate, eat something, then come back later and hope he hadn't missed anything. He had almost had enough.

The human entered it's house and was greeted immediately by it's dog, who enthusiastically returned the greeting. It then headed down a hallway and up a small flight of stairs, where it headed straight for it's room and closed the door behind it.

That was interesting. The human normally left the door open behind it when it entered it's room...

A glimmer of hope sparked in the back of his mind. Maybe the human was going to make the strange noise again? _Finally,_ after he was just about ready to drop on the _spot_, the human was going to make the noise again. He eagerly got as close to the door as he dared, and waited for the human to make the noise.

A few seconds passed.

Then he heard it. It was muffled, but he definitely heard it. He felt content, and relieved to have all his dedication paid off. He relaxed in satisfaction.

Then it happened.

Without warning, he suddenly felt himself change from invisible to _visible._ If he had had blood, it would have become icy. There was no way he was able to change back to invisible; he had used his powers to the point where he was so weak he could barely support his own weight (and that wasn't very much, let me tell you).

Then, to make matters _so _much worse, the human stopped making the noise. He began to seriously panic, something so rare he wasn't even aware he was capable of feeling such an emotion until then. If the human saw him _now,_ standing _right _outside it's _door_... he had been in that situation once or twice, and the humans didn't take to it very well, to put it mildly.

He had get away. But how? There was no time to hide; he could scarcely move as it was, and teleporting was out of the question! He could sense the human about to open the door, and in his haste decided to take a leap of faith and attempt to teleport.

It all happened in a rush; he focused incredibly hard to force his powers to work, the girl pushed open the door, and—

FLASH.

* * *

**Eek! What happened?! You'll see in the next chapter!**

**thetitletotallydoesntgiveyou aclue *COUGH***

**Anyways, I hope you found this enjoyable! ^^**


	2. Not Expected

**Wow, I finally updated this thing! ^^" Sorry about the wait, guys! I've been a little preoccupied with my JtHM fanfic, 'Lights Out'. If you're a fan of JV, you should go check it out!**

**Anyway, I hope you lot enjoy this, because I sure had fun writing it!**

* * *

If there was one thing Sandra had not prepared for when she was leaving her room to get some afternoon tea, it was tripping over some misplaced knick-knack and landing flat on her stomach.

Sandra groaned from her spot, and slowly lifted herself up. Falling over _hurt._ A _lot._ Her mother usually called her a petal; fair, and easily broken. Well, that was more or less true; her tolerance for pain was that of the extremely small type.

She slid onto her knees and used the support from the nearby coffee table to pull herself up. She shook her head and fixed up her hair, clearing some of the dizziness and making her look mildly acceptable.

'_Who left that thing lying around anyway?'_ she mentally wondered. _'I thought _I _was the resident messy person.'_

She turned on her heel to take a look at what exactly had made her trip, and saw... nothing.

Huh?

She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. Still nothing. She couldn't have tripped over her own feet, could she? She thought she was doing rather well concerning her posture. Maybe the object or whatever it was that she had tripped over was knocked off somewhere from the force of the impact?

Sandra didn't waste time in wondering about such things now. It wasn't good for her getting all worked up over something as simple as tripping over.

She strode upstairs to the upper floor and made her way over to the kitchen. She opened up the pantry and looked around for something to eat. Milo, fruit, chocolate, marshmallows... they really needed to stock up on more healthy foods that didn't need constant cooling.

A chilling feeling started to steadily creep up Sandra's spine. She felt a little startled, and turned around to see the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The furniture was still in its places, birds were chirping outside, all that stuff... maybe it was just a bird watching her that was giving her the chills. Sandra smirked at the thought.

The decided to go with having a cup of Milo and brought the tasty substance out. She put it on the kitchen bench and was about to turn to get a cup and some milk, when a flash of red caught her eye. She looked back onto the bench and saw something that made her stare incredulously.

There, on the bench, was the teeniest, _smallest_ tie Sandra had ever seen in her life. She reached over and picked it up. She brought it right up to her face, and examined it. Was it her mother's, or something? Did it come with a gift one of the men at work usually gave her?

Sandra turned back to the bench to place the tie back where she found it, but instead was met with a nasty surprise. Something was shoved right into her face, and she stumbled backwards in shock. When she quickly regained her composure, she got a proper look at what had been the cause of her losing-of-balance.

It was... a piece of paper? It seemed to be floating in mid air. But that wasn't Sandra's main concern. It was what had been written on the piece of paper that was drawing her attention. The writing was all in capitals, and was scribbled terribly. It seemed as though whoever wrote it either had a really shaky hand, or was in a hurry.

It read;

'_GIVE IT BACK.'_

Sandra stared at the piece of paper for a few more seconds. 'Give it back'. That was an awfully simple sentence. What exactly did it mean?

Sandra looked at the tiny red tie in her hand. Was this what the piece of floating paper meant? She stepped closer to the thing, and noticed something. On the edges of the paper seemed to be the tips of little black... things. She didn't really know what they were. She peeked around the piece of paper, and saw a sight that definitely rated on the top of her list of 'weird things I have seen today'.

It looked like a two inch tall man. He was wearing a suit, had chalk white skin, and had unnaturally long arms. They almost reached where his knees where. What was his most defining feature, however, was the fact that he had no... face. At all. Like those mannequins in shopping centres. He had four tentacles protruding from his back, all of which were holding up the piece of paper.

Then, quite suddenly, the tiny faceless man whipped his head to look directly at Sandra. The sudden motion made her emit a tiny squeak. Even though he had no face, she could easily tell that he was peeved about something.

She then noticed something off about his suit. It seemed a little... bare. She then noticed by looking at his chest, that where a tie should have been, there was nothing. She glanced at the tiny tie she was holding in her hand.

She slowly began to grin sheepishly and pointed at the tie. The faceless man nodded shortly.

Sandra slowly and tentatively stepped toward the counter, where the tiny man was standing. She reached out, and suddenly had the tie snatched from her hand by a new tentacle. The other tentacles that were holding the piece of paper dropped the said paper and all worked neatly in fixing the tie around the man's neck.

Sandra looked back to where the sheet of paper used to be, and realised it was gone. Vanished. Poof!

Stranger, and stranger...

Then, a thought occurred to Sandra, and she felt herself blush immensely. She looked back to the tiny man, who seemed to be neatening up his tie, and cleared her throat. The tiny man looked up to Sandra, somewhat sceptically.

"Um..." said Sandra, feeling extremely awkward. "...Were you the one I tripped over while walking out of my room?"

The little man gave a curt nod again. He was obviously still annoyed about it.

"Oh. Well, uh, sorry about that..." she said, looking down at her feet.

Nope. She had not been expecting this _at all._

* * *

**This... is gonna be interesting. XD**

**I don't think Slendy belongs to me... he belongs to whoever had the messed up mind of creating him, I guess!**

**Sandra belongs to me, though! XD**


	3. Clearing Things up a Little

Sandra had just finished a _very_ interesting conversation with a very strange person over a bowl of cereal. It hadn't been like any she'd had before. For one thing, usually her conversationalists had faces, and weren't two inches tall. They also didn't need the aid of pieces of paper to write things with (Where did he _get_ a pencil to write those things anyway?).

So, apparently, this little man was actually meant to be a lot taller. He said he would be about a few centimetres taller than her door frame, and honestly that just made Sandra feel a wee bit more uncomfortable. This guy may not have been very intimidating when he barely reached past her ankle, but imagining him towering over her sent a shiver down her spine.

He also said that he had in fact been... watching her for the past few weeks. Wow.

_Okay,_ this would usually be the part of the movie where the person would smile, get up, back away slowly, and then book it out the house and run for the nearest mental institute and sign themselves up for the 'sever hallucinations and paranoia' department. Unfortunately for Sandra, she was a very vain person when it came down to her mental health, and, absurd as the thought was, she was very certain that she was indeed talking to a short, faceless, smartly dressed man. With tentacles. He really needed to put those things away, they were starting to freak her out (more so than they had been at first).

"Aright," said Sandra, putting her fingers together over the table and staring at them with her brow furrowed in comprehension. "So what you're saying is that you spent several weeks stalking me, staying invisible, trying to listen to me sing. So when I actually _did_ sing, you got really excited and accidentally turned back to being visible. You panicked, tried to teleport, but accidentally fused out your power rendering you height-less."

The small man nodded shortly. He seemed to be very uptight and proper about things, having all his movements being short and controlled ones. His personality really did suit his... suit (Oh yeah, punz!).

Other than the fact that he was some sort of ethereal being, Sandra still didn't really know that much about this man. She didn't even know what to call him; he hadn't mentioned anything about a name.

"So," she began, hoping to amend this, "is there anything in particular you would like me to call you? Do you have a name?"

The man looked down to his feet in thought for a moment. After a minute, he looked back up and flipped out a new paper.

'_MOST HUMANS LATELY HAVE BEEN CALLING ME 'SLENDER MAN'. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY, TO BE HONEST.'_

Only then did Sandra take in the man's very skinny frame. Huh. She guessed the shortness made it less noticeable.

"Okay, so, 'Slender Man', is there a reason why you're talking to me now? I mean, I can see that you're kind of in trouble, with no powers and all besides limited back tentacles, but why would you talk to _me?_ Isn't there anybody else that can help you? Someone that, I dunno, you've known for more than a few weeks?"

'_I'VE COME TO YOU FOR HELP, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I CAN REACH AT THE MOMENT. ALSO, YOU SEEM LIKE A REASONABLE PERSON, FROM MY PERSPECTIVE.'_

Oh. Well... "Thanks, I guess?"

'_YOU'RE WELCOME.'_

He seemed polite, too. What a gentleman.

Sandra, sat back in her seat. This was her predicament; she had to find a way to restore this man—no, _Slender Man_'s, powers, or he'd be stuck forever as a two inch tall suit wearing... thing. Also, it was kind of her fault he was in this mess. Maybe if she hadn't put off her singing for so long... but how was she supposed to know that he was following her, for goodness sake?!

Okay, calm down... she just had to think this through. She'd never get anywhere if she panicked. She supposed the best thing to do would be to adjust to the situation for a bit; let it hang for a day. She had to spend some time to think... Mr Slender Man over there was just lucky that that afternoon was on Friday, and they had a whole long weekend to figure this out (That Monday was a public free day for the Ekka (a big annual fare hosted by the government to raise money for charity)).

"Let's just chill for a bit," Sandra eventually sighed. "It's Friday and my brain hurts."

Slender Man nodded in understanding.

'_I HAVE OBSERVED YOUR HUMAN-SCHOOL-CHILD-PLACE. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE.'_

**...**

Sandra stood in the bathroom, and ran some cold water. The heat of summer was getting to her, and she really could not stand heat in any of its forms. Especially fire. She couldn't even roast a marshmallow properly without feeling like her skin was burning from the heat of the flames. Oh, she was just a little_ petal..._

She sprayed the water onto her face, and relished in the cool liquid. She really loved water; it was just so nice and _fresh!_ Sandra looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Was what happened today _real? _Did she actually see and have a conversation with a tiny Slender Man? The thought seemed unreal. But, Sandra was still a stubborn person at heart. If she saw a small faceless man, than she had seen a small faceless man. Simple as that.

Okay, maybe not-so-simple, but you get the point!

The freckle-faced girl sighed. This was not going to be an easy long weekend.

* * *

**Hehe, no it certainly will not! XD I apologise for the painfully slow update, as usual, but I hope this is okay! ^^"**

**Slender Man does not belong to me. I'm pretty sure that he owns himself, but I'm not **_**sure**_**...**

**Sandra's MINE, though! X3**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
